Insanity
by Abigal Satoshi xx
Summary: One day, Guude drops off the face of the earth and people begin to worry. Where has he gone? The remain members of Team Nancy Drew go to find out. Gorey, kinda... First time doing any kinda gore so please excuse it if it's not what is expected. Mindcrack related, just in case you were not aware beforehand.


_It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I haven't given up writing completely.  
__Nah, I've just been hanging around other fanfic communites and kinda forgot about this place :( I still love you all._

_This story encompasses almost everything of why I've been gone. Short Answer: Mindcrack. It's addicting as hell. 3_

* * *

While the majority of the Mindcrack crew were enjoying their time with the Feed the Beast's new features, they hadn't been interacting as much as usual other than chat talking. It wasn't much, but it let people know that they still were with other people. Usually, Guude would be all over the chat; asking questions, sharing new information or even general chit-chat with the other guys. There was one day when Guude seemed to drop off of the chat and just keep to himself. It wasn't much of a worry for the first two or three days, but people got worried after two weeks of the silence from him.

A small party formed to hunt for Guude, find out what was up with him. The party consisted of the three remaining Team Nancy Drew members (Pause, Beef and Baj). The group stationed itself around Guude's area while Pause led his teammates further into his base. The underground portion was almost completely dark, except from a faint torch light from the end of the cave.

Pause took a step forward, sword at the ready. He motioned for the other two to follow. Baj followed, Beef being the end and holding a torch out for them to see where they were stepping. There was some faint laughter coming from the end.

"Must be Guude… doesn't sound like it though…" Pause whispered behind him.

The trio slowly creeped closer to the light, the laughter not changing in volume but it seemed to ring in their ears. They reached the end, Beef put out their torch and they all peeked around the corner.

Their eyes all instantly locked on Guude's form. He was standing, hunched over, by a crafting bench. He looked terribly under-nourished. His clothes were ripped, dirty, completely unsanitary and his skin was in the same condition. His hair was patchy and dirty as well. He let out a triumphant noise, yet his voice was horse. He turned slowly, cradling his creation in his arms. His eyes were wide and red, many bags underneath showing his lack of sleep. He looked insane with his wide smile.

The rest of the room wasn't looking good either. It was covered in failed machines, dirt, rubbish, dust and other such horrid things. There were holes all over the place, where creepers had exploded and Guude had not given a damn. There was a whole row of chests next to the crafting bench which Guude was slowly advancing on. He opened one and slowly placed the creation inside, fondling stroking it before closing it and stumbling back over to the crafting bench, starting on another creation. He began to talk to himself as he created.

"I don't need them. I don't need people. I only need you. You won't leave me. You can't leave me. You can't ditch me. You can't change your mind. You can't do anything unless I tell you. Oh, my turtles. You will be mine forever. "

He continued to repeat certain sentences over and over, unaware of his observers who had turned away from their friend. Beef looked like he was about to be sick and stayed silent, while Pause and Baj quietly argued over how to get Guude's attention or if they should get his attention in the first place. Pause eventually gave up and just snuck around the corner on his own. Beef and Baj watched him around the corner, trying to get him back to their hiding place.

Pause was completely oblivious and kept on sneaking by Guude, who was still mumbling to himself. He reached one of the chests and slowly opened it, peaking inside.

'_What the…?_'

The chest was full of turtles. Only turtles.

'_Why does he have so many? What man needs-_'

His thought was cut off as a hand grabbed his shoulder none too lightly. Pause let go of the lid of the chest and it slammed shut. The other hand from his captor grabbed his other shoulder and he was slowly turned around. 180 degrees later, Pause was face-to-face with Guude.

From how close he was, Pause could see all the little details of how his isolation had affected him. Guude's skin was greying and the bags were much worse than what he had first thought. The biggest difference was how rabid his friend looked at this moment. His whole face was full of anger and he was even beginning to foam at the mouth. Pause swallowed and put on a fake smile.

"Hey Guude…" was all he could get out before Guude snapped.

First, it was a small scratch. Then it was several more scratches. Then it turned into an all-out mauling. Guude was growling and snarling as he scratched, bit and cut into his friend's skin. Eventually, Guude's attacking branched out from just the skin to scratch at Pause's eyes too. He continued to attack him, oblivious to the screams of pain that were getting weaker and weaker. He began to rip off pieces of skin with his bites; flinging them to the side which made the small room become even dirtier, throwing them atop the workbench and even swallowing some to fuel his attack. There were no tools involved in this brutal attack. All he needed was his own body and skill.

He'd become an animal. A complete animal.

Pause continued yelling out for help, but both his other friends were frozen in place by the scene. At the end, blood was pouring onto the floor. Pause's body was covered in marks and bloody smears. He'd gone silent now, Guude was still snarling though. He lumbered over to the chest Pause had investigated and searched through it, not caring about the blood dripping from his hands, mouth and face. He lovingly stared at all his untouched turtles in the chest and calmed slightly. Until he heard a small noise. A noise that sounded like something being dragged.

Slowly turning around, Guude saw Pause's mauled body being dragged out of the small hole by the two remaining sane Team Nancy Drew members. Beef looked up first, looking eyes with Guude and he let go of Pause's body. Baj almost fell to the ground at the sudden rush of weight he was given to carry. He looked up at Beef to whisper some form of insult, but was stopped by the heavy breathing and the sudden loudness of the growling in his ear. Pause's body hit the ground, moments before the yells and sounds of bloody madness broke out again. The same attack, but doubled. The blood piled up.

Once the two had been disposed of, Guude dragged the bodies over to a wall and propped them up. He stared for a few moments before the maniacal grin appeared on his face.

"Now, they can't leave me ever too."

Bloodied and insane, Guude went back to work. The small laughs returned as he continued to work on more turtles. No one come looking. No one saw the ragdolls that Guude kept of his friends. No one was brave enough to see if Guude was truly as insane as the rumours said.

Guude was left isolated, with his precious turtles and his friends. He laughed and created more for days on end and that's all he did.


End file.
